Rock my world
by Butter014
Summary: La banda está en su mejor momento, rodeados de dinero, chicas y lujos. Damon, Kol, Enzo, Klaus y Stefan están viendo cumplirse el sueño de cualquier banda. Elena, estudiante de leyes, princesa de hielo según su amiga, empieza a tener algunos problemas para pagar la Universidad y una idea dada por Caroline, parece poder ayudarla. ¿Será él capaz de sacudir su mundo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Nueva historia :D.

Siiii, sé que aún no actualizo "Perdida", pero es que esta historia no quería salir de mi cabeza, venia rondando desde a principios de años.

Espero que les guste, está inspirada en mi amada banda "Los sinners", así que más de algún parecido encontraran si es que leyeron los libros, pero sólo serán pequeños detalles.

Las canciones son de mi autoría, pero tuve una gran cantidad de ayuda de mi beta Simo, ella es la mejor y por eso este cap va dedicado a ella. Somos compositora, estilistas, publicistas y todo xD

Estaba terminando de hacer el cap. Y empezó a temblar…. Si soy de Chile. Si alguien es del Norte de Chile, tranquilos y espero que estén bien.

Título: Rock my World

Autor: Butter014

Rating: +18

Pairings: Delena.

Sinopsis: La banda está en su mejor momento, rodeados de dinero, chicas y lujos. Damon, Kol, Enzo, Klaus y Stefan están viendo cumplirse el sueño de cualquier banda.

Elena, estudiante de leyes, princesa de hielo según su amiga empieza a tener algunos problemas para pagar la Universidad y una idea dada por Caroline, parece poder ayudarla.

¿Será él capaz de sacudir su mundo y sus sentimientos?

Advertencias: U/A. Lenguaje sexual y capítulos con escenas sexuales.

Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

* * *

Damon POV

- Ciento cincuenta y siete, ciento cincuenta y ocho –

- Damon…

- Ciento cincuenta y nueve, ciento sesen….

- Damon, hombre – me giro sobresaltado al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro – Recuerda la cena donde mis padres – Klaus sonríe al recordármelo y se pasa una mano por el cabello al darse cuenta de mi expresión.

- ¿No podías decírmelo después del show? – Suelto irritado o más bien nervioso - Ahora tendré que volver a contar – me quejo mientras sigo paseando en círculo tras bambalinas – Ciento sesenta –

- Setenta y siete, setenta y ocho , setenta y… - empieza a entrometerse Enzo solo para fastidiarme, le doy una mirada asesina y el levanta las manos en gesto de disculpa – No sé cómo puedes ser uno de los mejores guitarristas principales e irritarte por no poder seguir la cuenta .

Tiene razón, es solo otro show, otro show lleno de personas, lleno de cámaras, lleno de…

- Solo imaginan que están en ropa interior. Como hago yo – Kol abraza por la espalda a Enzo – Y desnudas a las chicas de las primeras filas – Kol levanta una ceja y Enzo se retuerce haciendo el gesto de pegarle en el estómago.

-Por eso estas cachondo durante todo el concierto – ríe Enzo – y después tenemos que escuchar los "Ahhh" y los "más rápido, Kol " de tus groupies.

- Ahhh, Ahhh… si kol, follame con tu gran polla – Klaus se mete en la conversación mientras mueve sus dedos como una maniático y luego los mete en sus bolsillos, para dejarlos tranquilos.

- Si tenemos que hablar de aspirantes a estrellas porno… Damon tiene el repertorio lleno con la chica del otro día. Creo que me ha dejado con un daño permanente en los oídos – se defiende Kol.

- Bueno, tal vez podría darte algunas clases sobre cómo hacer gritar a una mujer – muevo mis caderas hacia adelante en un gesto claramente sexual mientras me muerdo el labio.

- Chicos, chicos la testosterona se está acumulando aquí – Simone nos interrumpe - ¿Por qué no pueden ser como Stefan? – suspira entre bromas.

Todos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia Stefan que está chocando sus baquetas contra cualquier cosa o moviéndolas en el aire tratando de seguir el ritmo en su cabeza.

- Eso mi hermosa dama…- paso mi brazo por sobre los hombros de nuestra Roadie más maternal y la miro con mis ojos azules - es porque a mi hermanito le hace falta un buen co… -

- Chicos ya estamos – grita Ric desde el fondo del escenario. Los roadies se acercan con los instrumentos y empiezan a dar los últimos ajustes, mientras apagan los focos dejando a los fans a oscuras.

Acomodo la correa sobre mi hombro derecho y acarició mi guitarra con devoción, las pieza de caoba porosa del cuerpo contra mis dedos me da una sensación de plenitud, mi Ibanez DN520K negra con azul se ve extraño contra la ropa que estoy utilizando, pero combina, botas sin amarrar negras, pantalones negros y una polera blanca, además de tener los ojos delineados… como una estúpida idea de marketing por parte de Elijah y lo bastante despeinado como para que las chicas quieran pasar sus manos por el para ordenarlo.

Saco la plumilla de mi pantalón y suspiró, mis manos sudan.

- Esto debería ser más fácil – susurro para mí mismo.

- Pero los nervios siguen allí – Habla Stefan cuando se para al lado mío, quieto… la calma después de la tempestad, con sus baquetas en una mano haciéndolas chocar contra su muslo.

- Nadie dijo que sería fácil, amigos – Klaus chasconea a mi hermano menor, mientras Kol y Enzo se paran a nuestro lado…

- Tears for fears, Tears for fears, Tears for fears – grita el público que ya está a oscuras esperando nuestra entrada…

- Amo esta sensación – dice Enzo frunciendo los labios en una actitud de felicidad y satisfacción, mientras termina de morder un regaliz.

- ¿Aquí y ahora? – dice Kol esperando nuestra respuesta.

- Aquí y ahora – contestamos todos y tomamos nuestras posiciones en el escenario.

Stefan se va a sentar detrás del bombo con cuidado de tocar los platillos, usa una sudadera gris, la cual deja ver su tatuaje de rosas en su brazo derecho, su pelo castaño claro esta levantado gracias al gel, en punta en la parte de atrás

Kol se ubica a mano derecha de Stefan, con su bajo rojo con negro. Cabello castaño despeinado, pulseras en sus brazos, un jeans desteñido y una polera gris al igual que Stefan, de su cuello cuelga una cruz y otro colgante con un anillo. Kol es bastante reservado y misterioso con ese anillo.

Klaus, se pone un poco más adelante de su doble piano eléctrico y el micrófono lo más cerca posible. Klaus es bastante sencillo, jeans negro, camisa sin botones de igual color y botas, hace resaltar su pelo cobrizo.

Enzo, tal cual como nos dice Elijah " con su acento moja más que algunas bragas", es el cantante, su personalidad más que segura nos ayudó en más de un momento de miedos y dudas, es también la guitarra rítmica. Su brazo derecho con un tatuaje trivial que parte desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, le da un toque rudo, pero misterioso.

Y yo, bueno… la mayoría de mis tatuajes no se ven, pero poseo uno en el antebrazo en forma de enredadera.

Sólo para sacarme un poco de tensión, hago un acorde simple que resuena fuerte y seguro gracias a los amplificadores y al pedal el cual alarga la nota, los gritos de los fans aumentan aún más de intensidad haciendo bombear mi corazón y logrando aumentar mi adrenalina.

Ya en posición, aún en la oscuridad, como siempre empiezo a puntear lentamente algunas notas, para entrar en un solo improvisado de inicio, no tengo que mirar las cuerdas, solo cerrar los ojos y respirar, conozco mi guitarra y las notas fluyen libres, con vida propia.

- Damon, te amo – grita una chica en la oscuridad y yo me carcajeo.

- Aghhh, ¿Nadie me ama a mí? – pregunta Enzo por el micrófono juguetón.

- Podemos compartir, amigo… ¿Si ella está dispuesta? – yo le contesto y guiño un ojo, la banda carcajea y algo cae en el escenario.

Enzo pega un grito para encender aún más a los fans y las luces de los focos se prenden al mismo tiempo, las luces del piso se mueven en todas direcciones y el público ruge.

- ¿Quién quiere ser a prueba de balas? – Pregunta Enzo y el público contesta cantando una parte del coro - ¿Por qué no nos ayudas Klaus? – y con eso Klaus empieza una pequeña introducción en el piano para a los segundos Stefan comenzar a hacer magia en su batería.

Luego bajo, para después yo y Enzo empezar tranquilamente con las guitarras...

_I loved someone and she hurt me, that 's why I never let people come close to me, because I ended up hurting them just to keep them away (ame a alguien y ella me daño, por eso nunca dejo a las personas acercarse, porque al final los dañare solo por mantenerlos lejos)_

_Bulletproof , I am bulletproof, as well you can not harm me anymore. __(A prueba de balas, soy a prueba de bala, para que no puedan dañarme más)_

- Chicos, son geniales – Kol habla por el micrófono, cuando ya vamos a mitad de show. Las gotas de sudor corren, haciendo que algunos mechones se me peguen a la frente.

Enzo que está paseándose por sobre el escenario llega a un lugar cerca mío y se agacha.

- Creo que esto es para ti, Damon – dice Enzo levantando una braga de encaje color negro por lo que puedo deducir, el público carcajea al igual que la banda.

- Mi amor – la tomo de sus dedos y levanto una ceja – Gracias por tirármelas, pero prefiero sacártelas yo - la cuelgo en el clavijero y Stefan empieza a tocar los platillos dando Inicio a una nueva canción.

Hay un poco de movimiento en la parte izquierda del público y creo que la dueña de las bragas se ha desmayado.

- Mantente en tus pantalones, Salvatore – Klaus me dice por el micrófono y yo rio.

* * *

- ¿Qué hay de cierto con respecto al rumor de que la banda se separa? - Pregunta un caballero rechoncho.

- Bueno a mí no me han dicho nada – Kol se encoje de hombros mientras le contesta al reportero, paso mis dedos por el borde del vaso aburrido.

- Eso es porque solo te estamos sacando a ti, idiota – "Aleluya", pensé que a Stefan le habían comido la lengua. Los cuatro nos reímos en la mesa por la broma y observamos la cara de Kol que al final igual se carcajea.

- ¿Nos dirán el significado del nombre de la banda ahora que los están tratando de llorones y maricas por lo que se entiende? – una señora a la que se nota que la obligaron a venir a seguir a la "estúpida banda de tarro" que escucha su hijo, pregunta con voz venenosa.

- Tal vez seamos unos llorones, ¿No has pensado eso? – le contesta Kol de mala forma y Elijah le da una mirada asesina. PROBLEMAS se avecinan.

- Damon – levanto mi cabeza por la mención de mi nombre y una chica de ojos cafés y pelo café con mechones rubios tiene arriba una mano y con la otra sujeta una libreta de notas. Vestida con un pantalón de tela negro y una polera blanca, junto a un pañuelo.

- Por favor, démosle la palabra a la dama – estiro mi mano y sonrío torcidamente.

- Andie– levanta el mentón desafiante – Star. Bueno ¿Que dices de la chica que se desmayó durante el concierto? – Así que yo tenía razón.

- Espero que este bien – me encojo de hombros.

- Creo que ya sabremos el nombre de la dueña de las bragas ¿No, amor? – pregunta Klaus.

- Bueno, en realidad, me interesaría tener tus bragas, Andie – la interrumpo antes de que pueda contestar y digo su nombre lentamente, la veo enrojecerse. Ella se queda callada y Elijah le da el paso a otra pregunta.

* * *

3°Persona.

- Bueno fue un provechoso show, ¿No creen? – Elijah, el manager de la banda, siempre vestido con su formal terno, junta las manos frente a su cara.

- Nunca tienes problemas con nosotros – Enzo aparece comiendo regaliz. Elijah rueda los ojos.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde esta Damon?, necesito decirles algo importante – Los chicos se encogen de hombros.

- Espero que no esté con esa reportera - Elijah se pasa una mano por el cabello.

Y al rato llega Damon, con las manos en los bolsillos y con un andar despreocupado. Los chicos lo ven pasar y de a poco comienzan a reírse despacio entre dientes.

- ¿A dónde estabas? – pregunta Elijah que no entiende el porqué de las risas.

- En el baño – Damon se encoge de hombros y le quita un regaliz a Enzo de la mano. Elijah gira un poco la cabeza y la sacude.

- Bueno, a la otra dile al baño que no te arañe – Los chicos estallan a carcajadas y Enzo toca su propio cuello bajo la oreja, Damon lo imita, se pasa una mano por el cuello donde nota un pequeño ardor.

- Es una reportera, Damon. No se demorara más de dos segundos en publicar "Una noche con el guitarrista de Tears for Fears".

- No sé si eso se puede considerar una noche – Damon niega con la cabeza y sonríe de medio lado. Elijah suspira, sabe que no puede ganar contra Damon y tampoco contra los chicos, los cuales niegan con la cabeza y sonríen. Después querrán los detalles.

- Lo que quería decirles, es que mañana viajaremos a Nueva York – chocan sus manos, la mayoría de ellos vuelve a su ciudad natal – Tendremos un show en "Poisoned things".

Poisones things era el club en el cual tocaban los chicos los fines de semana, cuando llevaban algunos meses de practicar en el garaje de la casa de Enzo, cuando eran adolescentes, cuando no creían poder llegar tan lejos y solo lo tomaban como una distracción.

- Mañana se cumple un año desde que los encontré allí y seis meses desde que murió el papá de Matt, será una fecha importante.

- Los fans, destruirán el lugar tratando de entrar, es demasiado pequeño – dice Stefan preocupado.

- Bueno, tenemos el suficiente dinero para reconstruir uno nuevo hermanito – Damon le pasa una mano por los hombros.

- Eso es verdad, pero no hay de que preocuparse, será una fiesta exclusiva, solo se podrá entrar si tu nombre está en la lista – Elijah se encoge de hombros. Siempre preocupado por el dinero, debe haber arreglado todo.

- No es como si fuera un castigo tocar donde el Tío Donovan, después de todo fue el único que creyó en nosotros – Klaus se encoge de hombros y todo hacen lo mismo.

Empiezan a caminar hacia los buses de gira, donde aún se escuchan los gritos y dan por terminada la conversación. A medida que caminan Damon saca una bragas violetas del bolsillo del pantalón y toda la banda se carcajea.

* * *

Tears for Fears: Lagrimas por Miedos.

Poisoned things: cosas envenenadas.

A prueba de balas: bulletproof.

¿Qué les pareció?.. como dice mi beta, Reviews son amor y también me ayudan a darme cuenta si voy bien.

Personalmente la estoy amando.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola… capituloo nuuuevo… :D

* * *

**Elena's pov**

- Apúrate, Elena – Caroline tiraba de mi brazo luego de pagarle al taxista.

- Caroline, ni siquiera estas segura de poder entrar a ese club – le dije, tirando de ella y tratando de que disminuyera el paso.

- Conozco a alguien, Elena – dijo sin detenerse.

Por mi lado paso un hombre vestido de negro, con unas cuatro perforaciones en la cara, dos de ellas en los labios y rapado a excepción de una línea de cabello al medio de su cabeza, a los costados estaba tatuado con unas llamas negras. Me pregunte cuanto le habría dolido.

- Alooo, tierra llamando a Elena – Caroline chispeo los dedos frente a mi cara – ¿Estas escuchándome?

- Amm… si... dijiste que conocías a alguien – dije lo ultimo que me acordaba o más bien lo pregunte, no estoy segura. Caroline bufo.

- Eeeequivocada – Caroline frunció el ceño - Te dije que repasáramos.

- Aghhh, ¿Es necesario? – tropecé con un bache… "Malditos zapatos".

- ¿El cantante? – pregunto Carolinee…

- Ammm… ¿rosa en el hombro?. – conteste dudosa, el vómito verbal de Caroline en la tarde no había servido de mucho, la mayoría de las veces solo asentí por cortesía, ya que mi mente volaba lejos en algunos momentos, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

- Aghhh… No, Elena – Caroline se detuvo y se dio la vuelta enfrentándome – ¿En serio?, te aprendes los libros de leyes en una noche y no eres capaz de acordarte de unos pequeños detalles – levanto los brazos al cielo - Sin mencionar que vives bajo una roca y eso no ayuda.

- Discúlpame si – Trate de sonreírle – No entiendo porque Bonnie no pudo hacer esto contigo.

- Sabes que hoy tenía esa estúpida cena de aniversario con Jeremy de la que viene hablando como hace un mes. Además esto nos ayudaras a las dos ¿Recuerdas? – Tomo mi muñeca y retomo su camino – El nombre del cantante es Enzo y tiene un tatuaje trivial en el brazo. Stefan, el baterista, es el de la rosa.

- Stefan, baterista, entendido - asentí con mi cabeza, tenía que ponerle animos.

Llegamos a una calle la cual estaba llena de hombres y mujeres con pancartas y coreando entre todos algunas canciones. Vestidos de negro en su mayoría con poleras con mensajes mientras algunas mujeres más efusivas utilizaban minifaldas de cuero, botas, remeras las cuales mostraban sus ombligos perforados o vientres planos con tatuajes.

La gente me miraba extraño y volví a tropezar.

- Elenaa – Caroline se quejó. "Aghhh, me doy besos a mí misma algunas veces por soportar a Caroline"

Sujete la mano de Caroline más fuerte y retome el paso.

Reporteros se amontonaban en las puertas y el flash de las cámaras me cegaba, miraba al piso evitando ser foco de estas.

Caroline no se molestó en hacer la enorme fila, se acercó al guardia y le hablo al oído por sobre los gritos y la estridente música, interrumpiendo a una mujer que estaba coqueteando con el hombre.

De corto cabello negro en punta, vestía un pantalón de cuero negro que realzaba su trabajado trasero y una polera blanca la cual tenía estampada la frase "Fuck me, D. Salvatore Perfection".

La mujer miro indignada a Caroline, y no nos dio una segunda mirada a mí y a mi sorprendida cara.

El hombre levanto una ceja incrédulo y comenzó a carcajearse. Sin tomarla en cuenta retomando su conversación con la hada gótica.

- Deseo hablar con Matt Donovan – Caroline ubico las manos en las caderas – Dígale que Caroline Forbes está aquí.

El caballero rodo los ojos y comenzó a hablar por la radio.

Se acercaron unos tipos a nosotras y Caroline comenzó a chillar el nombre de su amigo en la puerta. Al rato apareció un chico rubio de ojos celestes.

- Matt – Caroline grito cuando lo vio, esquivo a los guardias y se tiro a sus brazos, tirando de mi en el intertanto.

- Caroline, se me había olvidado decirle a los chicos, perdóname – Asintió con la cabeza a los guardias y uno de estos levanto la cuerda, pero el guardia anterior lo detuvo y nos pidió las cedulas de identidad.

Caroline abrió la boca indignada y busco entre su cartera. Yo la imite. Se la pase y ella se las mostro al guardia.

El hombre las reviso y nos la entrego.

Levanto la cuerda y pudimos pasar. Caroline le dio una sonrisa llena de autosatisfacción.  
Falto que le sacara la lengua, pero creo que no lo hizo por estar frente a las cámaras.

- Deberías hablar seriamente con ese hombre – Caroline se quejó y luego lo abrazo efusivamente – Esta es Elena – me presentó. Matt se acercó y estiro su mano, yo lo imite.

- Son guardias de la banda, yo no tengo mucho que hacer ahí, pero le había comentado el manager de la banda que una prima y va a venir y dijo que no había mayor problema. Bueno, son algunas de las reglas que puso Elijah, nada de personas que no estén anotadas en la lista – Matt se encogió de hombros – Disculpen los problemas. ¿Qué tal unos tragos?, la primera ronda corre por parte de la casa.

- Gracias Matt, te debo una y gigante – Caroline le dijo – No se me hubiera ocurrido decirle al guardia que era tu prima.

- No creo que te hubiera creído. La mayoría de las chicas de allá afuera son hermanas o esposas de los chicos - negó con la cabeza, parecía cansado - Solo recuerda, lo prometiste – Caroline asintió y se giró hacia mí – Elena, porque no vas a la barra y nos pides unos tequilas… para entrar en calor – me sonrió y yo asentí gustosa cualquier cosa por alejarme un rato del caos que es mi amiga.

Me dirigí a la barra y pedí dos "shots" de tequila

- Creo que se ha equivocado de lugar – Un hombre de pelo negro estaba sentado a mi lado con un vaso de liquido ámbar entre sus dedos.

Su oscuro jeans estaba desgastado hasta roto en algunas partes, usaba una camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas, una cadena como cinturón, y unas enredaderas estaban tatuadas en su brazo, aparecían desde bajo de la camisa y se dirigían hacia sus muñecas.

Se me hacía familiar.

-¿Disculpe?- me gire a observarlo, profundos ojos azules delineados me estremecieron, pero ignore la extraña reacción. Su intensa mirada me ponía nerviosa.

- No debería estar detrás de un escritorio o en algún lugar parecido – lo mire ofendida, él se acercó a mí al terminar de hablar.

- ¿Y usted es? – levante una ceja, él enarco las cejas, parecía sorprendido, pero cambio rápidamente su expresión.

- Bromea, ¿cierto? – puse mi mejor cara de poquer.

-¿Por qué debería? – Pregunte seria.

Se carcajeo, llegaron los shots. Los fui a tomar, pero el agarró uno antes con sus largos dedos e hizo un gesto pidiendo otra ronda.

- O tal vez… - se cortó a media frase, se tomó el "shot" sin tocar siquiera el limón o la sal - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto de la nada, comenzando a tutearme – Sea cual sea, debes compartir el secreto.

Para hacerlo rápido esparcí sal sobre el limón, apure el trago y me lleve el primero a los labios. Luego con el choque de valentía dado por el alcohol, me senté en la silla más cercana a él y cruce mis piernas, lo cual no fue muy fácil por el tipo de falda que usaba, por primera vez sentí a mi trasero más grande de lo normal, ignore mi pensamiento y me incline un poco hacia adelante mostrándole mi escote, imitando a las chicas en las películas, no sirvió de mucho al tener los botones cerrados y al tener senos pequeños.

Maldecí.

El pareció divertido, lo ignore. Llego la segunda ronda, le entregue uno guiñándole un ojo, rogando por no verme ridícula y apresure el mío, sin tocar el limón, tosí un poco y el negó con la cabeza divertido.

- ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí? – pregunte y lo mire debajo de las pestañas, desee tener el cabello suelto. É dejo su vaso ya vacío con un golpe sordo y tomo el limón, parecía incómodo.

El "barman" volvió a llenarlos.

-Tal vez – me miro fijo y coqueteo conmigo, me sorprendí ¿Había caído? – A veces siento que he pasado toda mi vida aquí, ¿Por qué preguntas? – apoyo su codo en la barra, miro mis piernas y la curva de mi trasero, trague dificultosamente y volvió a mirarme a los ojos - ¿Tú vienes muy seguido?

Solo me encogí de hombros.

Vi a Caroline terminar de hablar con Matt y me apresure a dar la estocada final de mi plan que parecía haber funcionado a las mil maravillas. Me baje del banquillo, me acerque a él y acomode una mano en su hombro, me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

- Porque parece demasiado caro para una persona que creo que vive debajo de un puente – me enderece y le sonreí irónicamente.

Comencé a alejarme, pero él me tomo del brazo, me hizo girar y me planto un beso en los labios. Me quede congelada, con los ojos abiertos, mientras él mordía un poco mi labio y se separaba sonriendo.

Cuando mi mente estaba procesando la sarta de maldiciones que iba a decirle, me interrumpió.

- Al parecer las personas que viven debajo de un puente no besan tan mal – me tambalee hacia atrás – Los tragos corren por mi cuenta – saco un billete del pantalón y lo dejo en la mesa, para luego marcharse.

**Damon's pov**

Me había peleado con Elijah, no sé porque se complica tanto por el dinero, si nosotros ganamos el dinero, nosotros tenemos todo el derecho a gastarlo, y más en dejar entrar a nuestros fans, aún si con eso debemos pagarle un poco más a los guardias o contratar a más de estos.

Efectivamente, la reportera con la que me había acostado había hecho un reportaje sobre mí, diciendo un montón de estupideces que no memorice, pero Elijah si.

Lo que más recuerdo fue " Un intenso Salvatore, el cual se merece con creces su apodo "Damon Perfection Salvatore" y no estoy hablando solo de la guitarra"

Bueno, mi ego fue más que alimentado, pero Elijah menciono algo sobre darle mala publicidad a la banda.

Stefan sostenía mi hombro en el camarín mientras Elijah hablaba, no era una persona conocida por controlar mi temperamento así que antes de cometer cualquier estupidez, me largue y me dirigí a la barra a despejarme un poco.

Los grito se escuchaban por sobre la música y la puerta estaba abarrotada de fans… por lo menos hoy tocaríamos en un lugar el cual nos hacía sentir como en casa.

- Joe, un borbón doble, sin hielo – él asintió y me sirvió de inmediato. Llevaba tres tragos cuando una voz femenina y suave me saco de mi burbuja.

La mire de reojo… su pelo achocolatado estaba bien peinando, amarrado en una coleta alta, más abajo una camisa blanca lo bastante conservadora resguardaba sus pechos y su escote de mi vista, esta se encontraba por debajo de una falda tubo color crema y para terminar tenia unos zapatos de tacón bajo sin correa los cuales no la favorecían en nada.

¿De dónde venía esta chica?

- Se ha equivocado de lugar – pensé.

- ¿Disculpe? – habló y sus ojos curiosos me observaron, se veía incomoda.

Debí haber hablado en voz alta, creo que el borbón y la falta de sueño ya me estaba afectando.

Le explique el porqué de mi acotación y ella en vez de responder me pregunto quién era.

Me pregunto "QUIEN ERA", millones de posibles respuestas pasaron por mi mente, pero tal vez era solo otra reportera que estaba tratando de usar el tipico truco de "No te conozco" para llamar mi atención, decidí seguirle el juego.

Llegaron los shots que ella había pedido y sin permiso tome uno y me lo lleve a los labios para a continuación pedir otra ronda.

O tal vez tenía más edad de la que aparentaba y en verdad no me reconocia.

Ella tomo su "shot" llevándose el limón a la boca, quise tomar este de sus labios con los míos y saborear la amargura dejada por el cítrico.

"Este no es el momento, Salvatore"

Mire hacia otro lado, para cambiar la dirección de mis pensamientos, cuando volví a mirarla, se había sentado y se había cruzado de piernas, la falda se levantó naturalmente y formo aún mejor la curva de su trasero, y como queriendo seducirme se inclinó hacia adelante y la camisa apretó aún más sus senos, la mire divertido.

"Reportera o no, problemas con Elijah, bienvenidos sean"

Llego la segunda ronda y ahora ella me entrego el trago, se tomó el suyo rápido y al sentir el ardor tosió un poco, ¿Era posible que una mujer fuera así de seductora, pero al mismo tiempo así de tierna e inocente?

- ¿Vienes muy seguido por aquí? – me preguntó y siguió coqueteando, me tome el trago y empecé a jugar con el limón, necesitaba distraerme, ignorar y tratar de que no se notara la tirantes de mi entrepierna.

- Tal vez – conteste coqueto – A veces siento que he pasado toda mi vida aquí, ¿Por qué preguntas? – No mentía, en un principio había pasado más tiempo aquí que en mi casa. Mire sus piernas otra vez, ¿Serian tan suaves como parecían? queria pasar la yema de mis dedos por estas y notar su piel de gallina.

Le pregunte lo mismo, solo para poder mirarla un poco más.

Me tomo desprevenido sentir su mano en mi hombro y su respiración en mi oreja, la tirantes aumento. Trague con dificultad.

- Porque parece demasiado caro para una persona que creo que vive debajo de un puente – me dijo y quede sorprendido, no siendo capaz de arreglar mi expresión rápido.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero no pude ayudarme y la tome del brazo, la gire e hice lo que deseaba hacer desde que la mire, le di un beso sin importarme la bofetada que iba a ganarme.

Mordí un poco su labio y observe a Enzo desde el escenario llamándome con la mano. Maldecí, no quería separarme de esta chica.

Después de hacerla enojar un poco más, deje un billete en la barra y me aleje.

Mi humor increíblemente había mejorado.

* * *

Me demore harto, lo sé… pero tenia un serio problema con el perfil de Elena, pero gracias a Ale y a mi beta Simo, obvio, ya lo tengo.

¿Comentarios?, tratare de actualizar esta historia más seguido.

Si les apetece pueden leer mi otra historia Perdida, es completamente diferente a esta, pero me encanta igual.

Nos leemos pronto :D

*Dato curioso: Roadie: es un técnico que viaja con un grupo musical en sus giras y que se encarga de todos los aspectos de sus conciertos. Bajo el término _roadie_ se engloban los _managers_ de gira, producción y escena, los encargados de iluminación, los técnicos de guitarra, bajo, batería y teclados, los pirotécnicos y los guardias de seguridad, entre otros.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback.**

_Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba muevo mi pie._

_¿Cuánto más planean demorarse? Lloriqueo para mis adentros y suspiro._

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac anda el reloj._

_Tac, tac, tac la secretaria rubia tipea alguna carta supongo._

_Me estoy impacientando._

_Llega una chica vestida lo bastante formal, otra de las secretarias supongo. Se acerca a la rubia y chilla mientras le muestra una revista._

_- Vienen a Nueva York – le comenta ansiosa – ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_Con la punta de mi zapato golpeo el piso repetidamente._

_- Son tan malditamente sexy – contesta la otra._

_Suspiro, llevo esperando media hora._

_- Disculpe – me acerco y las dos me miran hurañas - ¿Podrían decirme cuanto más se demorara el decano? – dejan la revista en el escritorio._

_Es de los Rolling Stone, cinco chicos lo bastante sexys están en la portada, lla guitarra de uno llama especialmente mi atención._

_- La atenderá ahora – escucho un murmullo._

_- ¿Disculpe? – levanto la mirada._

_-Le he dicho que la atenderá ahora – me mira – segunda puerta a la derecha._

_- Gracias – le doy mi mejor sonrisa cínica, pero a la vez simpática._

_Camino y siento mis manos sudar. _

_Respira Elena, mantén la calma._

_Toco la puerta y la abro al escuchar la voz del decano._

_Un caballero barrigón, de lentes y pelo canoso se levanta para estrechar mi mano._

_Dejo mi maletín a mis pies y cruzo las piernas._

_Otra vez. __Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo muevo el pie que queda colgando._

_- Señorita Gilbert, un placer verla, como siempre – dice al sentarse tirando las solapas de su americana hacia atrás._

_- Lo mismo digo doctor Smith – contesto educada._

_- Bueno Elena, directo al grano – carraspea – Sabes que eres una de las mejores estudiantes de esta universidad- asiento orgullosa – Por eso preferí darle esta información personalmente – esto no suena bien. Saca un pañuelo y se seca la frente._

_- Su beca ha sido revocada – suelta sin más y siento que mi mundo se derrumba, me dan ganas de reir ¿Habrá alguna cámara indiscreta?- ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta y lo miro fijamente a los ojos._

_- ¿Tiene que estas bromeando? – suelto sin más – entre a esta universidad gracias a una beca, en reconocimiento de mis notas. Las he mantenido, todas mis notas son excelentes – niego incrédula – Exijo una explicación._

_- Las cosas han cambiado y se han modificado los requisitos para las becas. La que más ha sufrido cambios ha sido la suya. Estudiando su situación la Universidad llego a la conclusión que usted es capaz de costearse su ultimo año._

_- ¿Capaz de costear? – acomodo la palma de mi mano en mi frente -¿Qué puedo hacer? - niego incredula._

_- Lamento ser el portador de esta noticia y por el momento solo financiar el último año o está afuera._

_Tiro las llaves en la mesita de centro ,cojo un cojín lo pongo sobre mi cara y grito lo más fuerte que puedo._

_Esto no puede estar pasándome _

_¿De donde sacare el dinero?_

_Las lagrimas queman en mis ojos, pero no dejare que se derramen, llorar nunca ha solucionado nada en mi vida._

_Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, necesito un vaso de agua._

_Caroline esta allí con varios papeles esparcidos sobre la isla de la cocina, una pierna apoyada en el banquillo el otro apoyado en el posa pies de este. Su pelo desordenado en una coleta y un pantalón de yoga y camisa de tirantes completa su atuendo._

_-Mmm… Tu cara no expresa nada bueno – me mira mientras trato de pasar el agua por mi garganta - ¿Qué ha pasado? – baja la pierna y apoya lo brazos en la isla._

_- ¿Qué haces? – cambio de tema - ¿Qué trabajo te ha mandado ahora tu malvada jefa? – la misma revista de los "Rollings Stone" esta cerca de mi mano.  
La giro y me dedico a observarla._

_Cinco chicos, lo bastante calientes están en la portada. _

_Dos morenos, tres castaños. Los morenos tienen juntas sus espaldas y cada uno posee una guitarra, unos hermosos ojos azules me cautivan tiene una sonrisa que me hace querer suspirar, el otro solo enarca una ceja. Los castaños, uno tiene las manos a los costado mirando hacia el frente, el otro en los bolsillos y el ultimo solo sonríe, su cara de niño te da una extraña sensación de ternura, pero al mismo tiempo de salvajismo._

_- ¿Son guapos cierto? – Pregunta Caroline y yo solo asiento – y son un maldito grano en el trasero._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dejo la revista a un lado y la miro._

_- Mi tirana de jefa esta desesperada por ellos. Buscando información, sucia información para hundirlos – se encoge de hombros – No encuentra normal la manera en que han ascendido y esta afectando a la banda que promocionamos._

_- Me han revocado la beca – suspiro y tapo mis ojos con las manos._

_- ¿Qué? – Chilla Caroline - ¿Por qué?¿Cual es la maldita explicación? – muevo la mano dándole a entender que no quiero hablar del tema._

_- No podre seguir estudiando, Caroline. No tengo de donde sacar el dinero._

_- Algo se nos ocurrirá – dice ella acariciando mi brazo, asiento y me dirijo a mi habitación_

_- Si como sea – subo las escaleras y me encierro en mi habitación , me apoyo de espaldas y golpeo mi cabeza contra esta, observo el escritorio y la montonera de libros me enfurece. Me acerco, los arrastro y los boto todas las cosas del escritorio de un movimiento. Los libros causan un gran estruendo al caer y me siento en el laterla de la cama observando el desorden._

**Presente**

- ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? – chillo y alzó las manos al cielo. Me paso el dorso de la mano por la boca.

- ¿Quién era él? – Pregunta Caroline al llegar y lo observa alejarse – Me gusta su trasero – Caroline asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto exasperada – El idiota me ha besado, ¿Qué se ha creído?, No puedo sacarme el sabor de los labios.

- ¿Y lo hacia bien? – levanta la cejas y yo niego con la cabeza – Ay, no te molestes estoy más que segura que le diste su buena cachetada.

- Ganas no me faltaron - estoy tan molesta.

- Elena, eso no es lo importante ahora – Caroline toma uno de los vasos de shots - Además se veía guapo. Saliste ganando.

- Aghh, eres una zorra a veces, Caroline.

Me mira indignada y su cara se transforma.

- ¿Qué estas usando? – me pregunta exasperada, creo que es la primera vez que se fija en mi atuendo.

- ¿De que hablas? – me observo y desvío la mirada. Toma mi mano y tira de mí.

Empezamos otra vez. Se dirige al baño y cierra la puerta.

- Pareces una maldita bibliotecaria – se queja, y empieza a urgar en su bolso – Te dije ponte bonita, no porque iríamos a la iglesia.

Deja su bolso en el lavamanos. No planeaba venir, después de aceptar nuestro acuerdo, me vestí para ir al buffet de abogado para el cual trabajo, escapar era la mejor opción.

Se acerca a mí y abre los tres botones superiores de mi blusa, el aire frío me hace estremecer, toma mis pechos y los acomoda, logrando que salgan un poco más del sostén y se vean más rellenos.

Mira a mis pies y bufa, negando con la cabeza. Da vuelta el contenido de su cartera y toma la máscara de pestañas.

- No puedo hacer milagros, pero veamos que logro – me maquilla, no sé dónde le cabe tanto maquillaje.

Base, sombras, mascara, delineadores, lápiz labial.

Cuando termina me mira y se aleja, estoy de espaldas al espejo así que no he logrado ver nada.

Me observa, ladea su cabeza y frunce el ceño. Luego se acerca y suelta mi cabello, cae liso sobre mis hombros, los peina un poco y sonríe satisfecha.

-Hermosa - me dice y me gira para enfrentar mi reflejo.

Tengo una apariencia seria y sexy, parezco la secretaria sexy de alguna importante empresa. Se ve parte de mi sostén, mis senos se levantan airosos y mi falda aprisiona mi cintura y la enmarca aún más. El maquillaje de noche elegido por Caroline agranda mis ojos y los hace ver más seductores y peligrosos.

- Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, más rápido puedes volver a ser la aburrida tu – Asiento y Caroline me abraza.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos al escenario, han apagado las luces y la gente espera expectante. Caroline se va a situar adelante, pero yo prefiero quedarme atrás con el resto de la muchedumbre.

Tres golpes hechos por unas baquetas se escuchan y una luz azul ilumina el escenario, un golpe suave de platillos comienza y un bajo lo acompaña. En realidad la música no me desagrada. Estoy escuchando tranquila y el acorde de una estruendosa guitarra retumba por los parlantes. Siento mi sangre hervir por la sensación que me causa ese acorde.

-"Tears for fears", Damas y caballeros – una voz ronca habla y la introducción de una canción comienza, la gente comienza a aplaudir y observo los alrededores, Caroline me anda buscando, me escondo detrás de un hombre lo bastante alto y busco la salida.

No puedo hacer esto, buscare una mejor idea para salir de mi problema. Paso a paso comienzo a alejarme y todas las luces se encienden.

Gritos y aplausos se escuchan

-La noche está bastante calurosa ¿no creen? – una sexy acento británico llama mi atención. Miro al escenario y un hombre de cabello negro tiene un micrófono en su mano - ¿Es necesario estar con camisa, Matt? – las chicas gritan y el cantante solo se ríe y niega.

- Haremos unas pequeñas presentaciones – el hombre sonríe – Por si no me conocen, mi nombre es Enzo, líder de la banda – dice apuntándose, se queda callado – y ¿El suyo señorita? – le está preguntando a Caroline esa es mi señal para irme. Caroline contesta, juro que se tira hacia adelante para que su ajustado vestido negro muestre aún más su escote, luego de contestarle, me busca con la mirada.

– Enzo, dejala en paz – miro al escenario y un nudo se acomoda en mi garganta.

El idiota.

Está en la banda.

Con una guitarra acomodada en su cadera.

- No hace mal saber el nombre de nuestras fans, hermano - Caroline también me observa y yo no puedo mover mis malditos pies. Mi mirada viaja del idiota a Caroline y viceversa.

Caroline se dirige hacia mi al verme asi de petrificada.

- Elena ¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunta y toca mi frente – Estas palida.

- El idiota – suelto y Caroline frunce el ceño – es el guitarrista de la banda.

- Damon, no seas aguafiestas, veamos si encontramos a tu pequeña bibliotecaria aquí en el público – me suelto y trato de escapar de la mirada de los integrantes de la banda, pero Caroline me sujeta.

- Debes estar bromeando – me mira y esta sorprendida, el brillo en sus ojos me da mala espina.

- Prefiero que mi chica se mantenga oculta de ustedes – Caroline y yo nos miramos y luego miramos hacia el escenario, él está negando y se da la vuelta por el escenario inquieto y comienza una canción, logrando que el grupo lo siga.

Su chica.

Su chica.

¿Su chica?

- ¿Su chica? – Caroline me pregunta y yo solo me encojo de hombros.

- Te dije que era un idiota – contesto tratando de soltarme.

- Las cosas no podrían ir mejor, Elena – Caroline sonríe y yo la miro frunciendo el ceño porque no quiero ni empezar a imaginar la dirección que están tomando sus pensamientos.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Saludos :D


End file.
